Waking up at Septembers End
by PiperDreamer
Summary: 16 year-old Kisame began to wonder if saving that pink-haired girl on a whim was the greatest or dumbest thing he had ever done. One thing for sure, he was going to get her back for breaking his arm. ADOPTED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Waking up at Septembers End

Author: PiperDreamer

_Slant_ means thought.

**Bold** means Inner.

_Slant_ and Underline meaning dream or nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto.

Warning: Mild language use!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

16 year-old Kisame began to wonder if saving that pink-haired girl on a whim was the greatest or dumbest thing he had ever done.

One thing for sure, he was going to get her back for breaking his arm.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 1

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura stared glumly at the guard at the gate, remembering that she needed to stay civil since she was in a neutral countries border and that punching the guard for being a rude asshole would not go well with the new, extremely paranoid Mizukage.

She had been waiting here in front of the Mist village gates for over an hour in the freezing January weather because they just had to search everything in her's and her teammate's packs.

A week ago Tsunade-shuisui had sent her and team 3 (a trio of Jounin's who all had been teammates in their Genin's days) to heal a third of the council and find a cure to a epidemic that had recently broke all over the village.

Tsunade had explained that none of the medic's there could heal them. They then requested for Sakura due to her reputation: she had nearly surpassed her sensei the Fifth Hokage at the age of fifteen, and had a track record of finding remedies to even impossible ailments, and could heal near any wound.

Some days, Sakura just hated her reputation.

It often lead to B-class or higher missions, which though she was grateful to get, were often just for her abilities as a medic instead of a ninja.

She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had dealt with a opponent of decent stature, Sasori of Akatsuki not counting.

"Are we ever going in there?" The dark haired teammate garbed in regular Jounin's uniform, Masashi (who Sakura had a strange urge to be both respectful of and strangling him for causing all her problems, which really bothered her since she was sure she never met him before this mission) whispered to Akira, a round faced man with glasses wearing a orange gi (another man she felt she needed to be respectful of yet wanting to beat the crap out of. Weird).

"Quit complaining you two." Rumiko, a dark haired also glasses wearing woman sporting a lovely red mandarin shirt and blue pants with slippers (Sakura was wary about this one, who when they came across a traveling miko and her companion, who reminded Sakura of a Inuzuka only with white hair, and then somehow turned them against each other and then somehow manage to put a teenage girl who bared a striking resembles to the miko into the mix).

Sakura could only pray that the man would hurry up and finish checking their packs; she was really tired and listening to these three get along made her wish her own Genin teammates had been even half this happy. It made her a bit jealous and being jealous of her temporary teammates was not a good thing.

As if Kami had heard her prayer, the rude guard confirmed that they really were here for the Mizukage and allowed them entry.

A Chunin then guided them to the tower, all awhile Sakura took in her new surroundings.

For the most part it appeared as though the village was in a constant state of fog (this was the mist village but really, how the heck did could these people even know where they were going if some areas she passed into couldn't even allow her to see her hand in front of her?

And worse when she did see people they took one look at her and either had shocked or confused looks, but mostly the elders did this while the younger ones looked guarded.

Oh come on, her pink hair wasn't _that_ strange!

Crazy old farts.

After what felt like an hour Sakura finally saw parts of the tower.

_Oh thank kami!_ Sakura was about to speed up when a hand reached out of the mist and grabbed her arm.

Quelling the sudden impulse to stab the owner of said hand, Sakura swiftly turned and came face to face with a mist civilian.

It was a plain looking woman of late twenties, with dull blonde hair half hidden by a purple hat, garbed in mist chunin uniform.

The woman looked as though she had just seen an old friend if the grin, (showing a row of sharp-looking teeth) on her face was any indication.

"It's you! You came back!"

Sakura stared at the lady oddly. She was pretty sure she never met this woman before. Maybe the lady was mistaken?

"It's been a long time Sakura-san!"

Nope, she wasn't. Sakura began to rack her memories of anyone who looked like this. A former patient perhaps?

"Man, I haven't seen you in forever! You…you haven't… aged a day…" The purple hatted woman said, sounding confused.

"Sato-san, I believe you are needed at the hospital." Sakura's guide said frostily.

The woman let go immediately before grinning apologetically, then she busted into a fountain of water.

**I gotta learn that,** Inner Sakura thought as she moved away from the water.

"Crazy woman," the guide muttered. Upon receiving looks from everyone on Team 3 and Sakura he explained.

"Sato Anzu-san is a medic-nin, one of our best but she's a bit…eccentric."

_What shinobi isn't?_ Sakura thought, her mind going immediately to Anko, Kakashi-sensei, Gai and Lee.

After that weird run-in, Sakura soon found herself in the building, being ushered by the secretary to the Mizukage's office, scolding them the whole way on being late.

**Its not our fault that retard at the gate took so long going through our stuff!!** Inner mentally yelled as Sakura point blank ignored her and kept her face as neutral as possible.

After a few minutes Sakura and company were in the present of the Mizukage.

Sakura blinked before sweat dropping; the room was full of paperwork, she almost couldn't see the Mizukage.

_Do all kage's suffer from paperwork?_ Sakura asked herself as she watched the man behind the desk look like he was about to set the whole thing on fire and laugh manically as he danced around it.

The secretary gave a short cough, causing the man behind the desk to snarl.

"If you have another loud of paperwork, I swear I'll rip your damn arms off and beat you to death with 'em!"

**Yes, they do.** Inner deadpanned, remembering a similar threat made by Tsunade.

"Um, sir, the team from Konaha is here." The man said meekly.

It was only then did the man look up.

He was easily the tallest man Sakura had ever seen (if the fact he easily towered over the huge mounds of paperwork was any indication), with a full head of gray hair that seemed to defy gravity, high cheek bones, one blood shot hazel eye and the other an empty socket, that showed out even more thanks to his pallid skin that was heavily scarred, sharp triangular teeth that seemed to be a natural physical appearance of the residents of Water country that showed through his snarling face.

"'bout damn time you showed up! What the hell took you so long?!"

"Your guard at the gate delayed us." Akira said, not noticing the secretary giving him pointed looks that said 'don't say anything that'll piss him off!'.

Sakura, being a medic had noticed something's about the Mizukage.

The man was easily in his late fifties, looked as though he hadn't slept properly in days, was slightly twitchy as though he had been sitting for a very long time and was suffering from cramping, was highly annoyed, looked close to going nuts and killing everything in sight, and there was a huge pot of coffee next to him.

_Wow, change the coffee to sake and we'd have a male version of __shuisui!_ Sakura thought in amazement.

Then she noticed the large sword next to the desk, well within the reach of the Mizikage, and easily long enough to decapitate them all from his seat.

_That is the biggest sword I have ever seen, including Zabuza's._ Sakura thought, remembering Zabuza's sword.

The man looked them over, judging them on their status and reputation.

When he looked her over, Sakura thought she saw a flash of something gleam in his one eye but dismissed it.

She was really tired and it was already 11 pm.

"You three shall be assigned a partner and helping with some of the post as a good amount of our men have fallen to the ailment. You Haruno shall begin work at the hospital at six o'clock tomorrow morning. I know your all tired from your little trip here but I can't spared you anymore time then that. I'll provide you with a guide for the duration of your visit as well as the living expenses. Wolf."

A ANBU appeared, his mask that of a wolf. "Escort these four to their hotel." He said before going back to the paperwork.

And with that Sakura and company walked out of the tower and followed the ANBU very closely to prevent themselves from loosing sight of him.

It wasn't long before they came to the quant, if not a bit old hotel.

Upon seeing the ANBU the owner, a rather old looking man whose name badge said Hiroshi, practically threw the keys at team 3 but hesitated when he saw Sakura.

Why was he looking at her like he knew her? But as quickly as he stared he stopped, gingerly handing her the key with the number 13 instead of tossing them.

_This place is weird._

After a short trek they reached their respective rooms. Sakura had entered it and almost immediately fell on the bed.

Though her body was tired sleep eluded her.

Why were older people acting like they knew her? It was like they were surprised to see that she was alive or something!

Plus what that Sato lady said bothered her.

What the hell did she mean she hadn't aged a day?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Honryuu Kasamaru looked up from the paperwork bound desk, staring out the window into nothing.

The new Mizukage had almost jumped out of his skin when he saw her.

He knew it had to be her, who else was a medic trained by the Slug Sannin, had pink hair and emerald eyes?

Seriously, why hadn't he noticed this before? Who else could it be?

_So she really wasn't lying back then._ He mused, remembering the last time he had encountered the strange and unique girl.

It had been during their last major epidemic, slightly over seventeen years ago.

Getting up he strolled over to where an old cabinet stood with large letters on it saying: MIA.

He pulled one drawer open and leisurely skimmed over them till he found the one he was looking for.

The file was old, having sat there for nearly two decades. He didn't bother to read anything other then the name: Uzutake Sakura.

He slowly pulled the little picture out from its paperclip and held it closely to his eye. It was her I.D picture, probably her official Tokubetsu Jonin picture.

It was a perfect match, the only difference was that the Mist hitai-ite was absent, around her waist if he recalled correctly.

Then he grinned when he found another photo wedged between the papers: the one he dubbed 'Team Ass-pain'.

In the center was Sakura who hadn't changed at all as she rubbed the hair of a annoyed looking ten-year old Momochi Zabuza, as Sakura was teased (rather unmercifully if he recalled) by a seventeen year old Hoshigaki Kisame with a younger, two-eyed version of him behind them, choking down pills.

Ah, he remembered those days, mostly because when he had been assigned to them he had to take prescription drugs just to deal with the insane lot.

She had only been there for nine months, but she had left an impact on the place, and was probably the main reason Kisame went rogue.

Not that he was ever going to tell anyone that.

Looking at the calendar, Kasamaru couldn't help but grin.

Tomorrow was the day.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kisame stared out the window of his hotel room at the clear night skies of Fire country.

Itachi found it strange that his normally jovial partner looked so… blank. Or not having that grin on his face. It actually worried him, not that he ever showed it.

Kisame pretty much ignored everything as he stared out into nothing, seeing a pink haired girl smiling happily at him, her jeweled eyes glittering with glee.

_Tomorrow,_ He thought.

Tomorrow marked the anniversary of when he met the crazy girl that had, without ever meaning to, turned his world on its head.

Uzutake Sakura.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yay! A new story to mess with!

I had a while back wanted to try my hands at a time traveling Sakura story, but couldn't think of anything.

The plot shape more after listening to the Song "Wake Me Up When _September End" by_Green Day but it still lacked a bit.

So I turned to my roommate and told her to give me three random characters, and a genre type as long as it didn't involved Sakura ending up with any of the guys from Konaha.

She gave me Kisame, Zetsu and Sasori, and romance.

My plot bunnies began to mass produce as my muses began to weave possible scenarios and soon I had a KisaSaku story line working around my thoughts.

Thanks roomy!

For anyone who doesn't like how long the romance takes to start, I will only say this once: to make the romance believable, there has to be a lot of context and set-up. And come on guys, this is a KisaSaku we're talking about, making it a difficult pairing as it is, so it's going to take a while for any romance to happen.

Besides, I want this to develop slowly so that the reader can see things gradually happening and isn't like, "Where the heck did this come from?"

Also, the plot is fairly convoluted with lots of scheming and stratagem, so that takes time to explore too.

Plus romance isn't my forte so it'll be a bit of a challenge.

Quiz!

Who are the people of Team 3?

Hope you like it!

Review!

PD


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Waking up at Septembers End

Author: PiperDreamer

_Slant_ means thought.

**Bold** means Inner.

_Slant_ and Underline meaning dream or nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto.

Warning: Mild language use!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

16 year-old Kisame began to wonder if saving that pink-haired girl on a whim was the greatest or dumbest thing he had ever done.

One thing for sure, he was going to get her back for breaking his arm.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 2

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura stared at the doors of the hospital, her guide becoming impatient.

It was bigger then Konaha's, off-white stone walls and a staircase that led to two double wide doors with a four foot strip of stone separating them, a large path that followed into as far as she could see into a garden that some people were using to harvest medical herbs, but that wasn't what caused her to stare.

It was the statue. It was only half her size, old if the weathered looking texture of the stone was anything to go by, and stood between the two doors like some sort of guardian, flowers rested by its feet.

It would have been just like any other statue if it wasn't for the fact it looked like an exact replica of herself.

Turning to her guide, who was giving her a sharp tooth frown/sneer.

"Um, why is this here?" Sakura asked, hoping to sound more curious then startled.

Huffing the man replied, "It's a statue of the founder of this hospital. They say she was a miracle worker years ahead of her time."

"Oh, okay, why are there flowers here?"

"Some of the locals pay homage to the statue as a way of gratitude. The woman did stop a near annihilation within Mist."

That piqued Sakura's interest but before she could ask more the man interrupted. "Look, as fascinating as this is, we got people dying so please just do your job and get in there."

Sakura flushed at her own thoughtlessness before walking into the hospital.

She looked around for a moment before reporting to the nurse behind the desk and was almost immediately thrown hip deep in patients.

Sakura sighed. It was going to be a long day.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Anzu stared at the young lady for a moment before going back to work. She couldn't believe Sakura was back! In the flesh! Everyone thought she had died!

Anzu frowned a little though. Why did Sakura looked exactly the same? She had heard about some people having the ability to manipulate their bodies enough to make themselves younger looking, or even jutsu's that work about the same, so maybe Sakura had done that? After all, the woman was in her thirties.

But since when had Sakura ever been conscious of her appearance? Surely she didn't age that badly? And why look sixteen again?

When she had greeted the pink haired woman, Sakura didn't seem to recognize her.

_And come to think about,_ Anzu thought as she ran a diagnosis on her patient. _Why was her surname Haruno?_

Taking out a needle she injected an antibiotic to help fight off the virus for now till they had a better idea what to do, her mind racing in two directions.

_Maybe it isn't our Sakura. _Anzu shot a look at the young medic. _Perhaps this is a daughter?_

No, that couldn't be right. She knew it was Sakura; you could change your appearance but not your chakra.

_Plus, I'm sure Kisame would have murdered the guy who got you pregnant if that was the case. _Anzu smirked.

After finishing her patient Anzu walked over to where the pink haired ninja stood.

"Hey, Haruno-san,"

Sakura only momentarily looked up from her patient before going back; giving a quick nod to show that she was listening.

"I wanted to apologies for yesterday. You had treated a… friend of mine a while back and I had wanted to thank you for a long time," _About seventeen years long, _"and I guess I should have been a bit more clear about. Hope you don't think I'm some weird stalker or something."

Anzu knew Sakura wouldn't, it just wasn't in Sakura's nature to believe that unless the evidence said otherwise.

Sakura smiled, looking up once more. "It's alright. I see lots of patients all over the place, so I apologies if I seemed rude. Could you hold this here?"

Anzu grinned widely as she did what was asked. "In this field one tends to forget names and faces more often then not. I totally understand. Plus I bet you don't see too many Kiri-nin's."

"In all honesty, I only ever recall one, but that was on the battle field when I was younger. He was one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist."

Anzu perked at this. "Did you know his name?"

Sakura looked sad for a moment but continued on her patient. "He was Momochi Zabuza."

Anzu's smile slipped slightly. She had been one of the few people to cry when word reached about his death.

Forcing a new grin on, Anzu said in a thoughtful tone, "I always wondered why they carried such huge ass swords. Maybe they were compensating for something?" Anzu finished, a slightly perverted grin on her face. "Makes you wonder just how small the tool was to carry such big weapons around, if you know what I mean."

Sakura gave a wolfish grin as she finished up the patient. "I personally believe the bigger the sword, the tinier the package."

Anzu laughed.

_A hundred ryo says that if Kisame ever heard that, he'd be having guppies._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Lunch time proved eventful for Sakura. Team 3 was a lively bunch, their light attitude seeming to put even the most worrisome medic's at ease; something Sakura was pretty sure none of them had experienced since this pandemic.

Somehow the trio had convinced their partners to take a break leading to where they were now. They sat near the garden area that showed the front doors of the hospital ( much to the pink haired medic's amazement since this had to be the clearest she had seen in days), Sakura and Rumiko sitting closes to the windows as Akira began to retell a tale about a battle between a strange flying monkey tailed boy and a green demon king he had once come across.

Sakura found the trio funny since they seemed to have extremely wild and weird stories, too outrageous to be true. She had to give it to them; they really knew how to liven up things.

At least the old lady running the building hadn't found them. Sakura had seen her blow up at younger staff member's for the tiniest things and had even heard the lady yelling about them eating and drinking on there breaks!

The old grump had soured everyone's mood, but it looked like things would be getting better now thanks to the crazy trio.

Sakura laughed at the story, but a glimmer of something out the window caught her eye.

Looking over she saw the statue, glittering unnaturally for a moment.

Then Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. Praying it wasn't one of the cantankerous old biddy's getting ready to yell at them for taking their breaks (kami forbid them to eat their only meal of the day when they could be doing work) Sakura turned and was immediately relieved to see it was just another medic-nin.

"Oh, hello Sato-san!"

Sato Anzu had proven to be a very good medic-nin and was easy to get along with, not to mention she shared her odd sense of humor, or at least inner's.

The purple capped woman grinned, showing her sharp teeth. "Don't call me Sato, just Anzu. Mind if I sit here?"

"No, you'll probably be my one saving grace." Sakura said, motioning her to sit in the empty seat next to her.

"Oh come on Haruno-san! We're not that bad!" Masashi joked.

"Want to bet?" Sakura said.

"Why yes, I would. Because if your anything like Hokage-sama, then you can't win a bet to save your life." Laughter ensued as Akira resumed his unbelievable tale.

Sakura went back to looking at the statue.

"Its pretty weird isn't it?" Anzu said.

"What is it?" Sakura said, not looking away from the stone.

Anzu leaned back into her seat, her gaze glazed in memories.

"The statue's made out of Auraz rock."

"Auraz rock?"

"Auraz rock is said to have mystical powers, and depending on what you carve out of it will give you certain abilities, like bringing good luck or making you more powerful, but that's just a myth. Its pretty rare stuff, and the only reason they made it out of that stuff was because the first statue was smashed to smaller chunks, that being one of the bigger ones."

"Does it always shine like that?" Sakura asked looking back at the other medic.

"Only around this time of year, though it's unusually shiny this year. What?"

Sakura stared at the older medic, a perturbed look on her face.

"You're surprisingly open with your acquaintances," she noted.

"Meh. It's not as though I'm giving away any secrets. Everything I've told you is public knowledge," she shrugged. "You could find it all out yourself with minimal effort."

Sakura continued to stare.

**Wow they weren't kidding when they said she was weird.** Inner said.

_She's not weird, just different._ Sakura countered.

"There you are!"

"Crap," Anzu whispered. "The old hag's found us."

What are you doing out here?!"

Sakura glared. She really didn't want to deal with this!

Before Sakura could reply though Anzu was already speaking.

"We are in the middle of an orgy which you so rudely interrupted." She said perfectly serious.

Most of the people present choked on various drinks and foods, the old crone face was gob smacked.

…_whoa Inner. She does have your sense of humor._ Sakura thought.

**A kindred soul!** Inner cried happily.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sakura looked at the sample of the virus under the stethoscope, frowning slightly.

The virus was like a horrid mix of a leech and cancer, latching on and spreading as it killed the healthy cells, restricted breathing, caused mass fatigue and screwed over ones chakra control. Most patients didn't even know they had it until it was too late. The whole cycle took a month to break down the body, effectively killing it.

Now she knew what it did, she had to figure out what was causing it.

Sighing Sakura looked at the clock and frowned. 11: 13 PM.

Had it really been three hours since she bid Team 3 good night?

Deciding to call it a night Sakura cleaned up before she walked out side doors that lead to the herb garden she saw earlier.

It was decently sized, with herbs she recognized and a few she didn't. it was soothing, in a strange way.

Sakura continued to walk on the path, admiring night flowers. After a while she walked towards the gate intent on getting as much sleep as possible when a thought cross her mind.

How was she going to get back to the hotel?

The mist was as she was finding out was even thicker during night time.

How do these people even know where there going when seeing was virtually impossible?!

Retracing her steps she found the entrance she had walked out only to find it was locked. Hadn't Anzu said it locked automatically?

Damn. And to make things worse, it just started to snow. She hated snow.

Aggravated Sakura pulled off her hitai-ite, scratching her head in frustration.

Following the brick wall she soon found the front entrances.

Sakura hoped that they wouldn't mind if she found a empty room and crashed here for the night because kami knows she wouldn't find her way back home.

She stopped short of the entrance, looking back at the statue. Did that thing sparkle again?

Another twinkle showed causing Sakura to walk over to it, almost in a trance.

Kneeling in front of it Sakura traced the aged statue's jagged cut hair, wincing as it sliced through her glove and into the tender flesh of her finger. She pulled back sending small droplets of blood to falling to the ground below. Sticking the offended object into her mouth Sakura looked down in shock as the stone began to glow.

The stone girl seemed to come to life as stone hands began to flash through a series of hand signs, its mouth moving as though it was saying something but no sound came out. In stead pale wispy kanji's formed from her mouth.

_Ha_

Sakura paled as she saw the single drop of blood on the stones feet.

_Haruno_

Scrambling up Sakura tried to run but found herself unable to move. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS A MYTH!!"

_Haruno Sa_

"ANZU!"

_Haruno Sakura _

She gulped as a light began to grow from within the stone as it finished the last hand sign. Lights of all colors flashed and swirled around her, spinning and weaving till she could no longer tell one from another. Then she heard a metallic clash as sweet darkness came as everything stopped.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sixteen year old Kisame walked seemingly aimlessly through the thick mist, bored out of his mind. It was 11:34 PM and he didn't get replaced until 3 meaning he was stuck with Gawa till then.

He hate being put on patrol duty. Nothing_ ever_ happened on patrol duty, and Gawa was boring as hell.

And to make it worse it was snowing. He hated snow.

"Hoshigaki-san, you really should scowl like that. the Mizukage might put you on more missions like this." Gawa's nasally voice seemed to penetrate the teens head like nails on a chalkboard.

"Please," He muttered to no one. "Just once make this interesting."

Just as the word slip from his mouth he saw a bright light not to far off.

Grinning he said a quick thanks before rushing towards the source, Gawa not too far off.

He was surprised to find himself in the Auraz Statue area. No body went here unless they were hoping for a good blood shed.

As quickly as the came the lights disappeared. He frowned.

What was it? The fog was too thick to see through so he had no way of knowing what it was.

Walking a head a little further Kisame nearly jumped when he heard a pained cry.

Looking down he saw a girl about roughly his age who's bright pink hair he just treaded on.

Whoops.

"Huh?" Came Gawa's oh so clever statement.

If it had been any other situation Kisame would have laughed at his companion's loss for words, since it was a rare thing, but he found he couldn't form words either.

She groaned and Kisame debated what to do. Kill her and have then check her autopsy? Or get her some help?

He chose the later since for all he knew she was a shinobi of Kiri and really didn't want to hear the Mizukage preach at him about why he should not go off and kill people for no apparent reason.

Picking the girl up he turned to Gawa. "You continue with the patrol. I'll take her to the medic tower."

And with that Kisame ran through the mist, leaving a angry Jounin behind as he mentally cackled to himself.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yay! An update!

Review!

PD.


	3. ADOPTED!

ADOPTED!

This story has been adopted by Dragon'sHost.


End file.
